Batter
"Ichi ni san shi go fun, tokidoki, hontou ni netai, demo, kono waado dekinai-" Batter, formerly known as Bella, is a young teen whom lives in the United States. They actually recently got out of a semi-minor surgery to remove things from their body that could've given them cancer, although they've not yet mentioned, or may not tell us, what type of cancer. They first came to Chatzy at the age of 9 (But it was a few days before their birthday when they had first joined A chatroom), going by the pronouns she/her until the age of 12. Current Status (状態) Their current status isn't really known- they mostly reply with "idk" or "decent". The More You Know One thing everyone knows is whenever Batter is upset/sad/mad. They'll either come back from a small break with "God." or something else ending with a period, or they'll type "lol" at the end of about everything. Though they've only told us this once. They still do it, whether it be something they've read in the chat or had something happen in real life. Batter stands at about 5'0.5", with lightly shaded skin and curly hair. They describe it multiple times as a sponge, saying that it "will absorb anything". They don't talk much about their eye colour, but they've revealed that they're a really dark brown, in which they can appear to be black at times. Bat is also easy to make jealous, and this can result to stupid things that they've done. Adding to the statement above, they get really pissed/upset whenever their >B< makes a new friend, which can be lead to believe that they hurt themself because they feel >Unneeded< and have >No point in being around<. Batter is depressed, and has mentioned self harm and committing suicide numerous times. They have attempted both, only in succeeding with self harm. They've added multiple times that suicide mentions/self harm mentions can trigger them or any immediate suicidal thoughts. Tree Bros It's been noted that Batter is uncomfortable with the ship "Tree Bros", and they've said it's for personal reasons mainly. They're also uncomfortable with Harley being upset, but not in any negative ways. Although it isn't said directly, the bits and pieces put together show that they always feel as if it's something that they did or said, even if Harley never even mentioned their name. Harley Batter also seems to be happier with Harley around, and numerous times they've stated or hinted at the fact that they may have feelings for him. When the chat says something about it, Batter simply says they're only friends, it's "no homo", and sometimes even go as far to say "best friends" (but don't say it a lot because they're unsure of Harley feels the same way about that). School/Others Batter enjoys reading and drawing and writing, but they always try to do better to get a better reaction from people. This will result in staying up to try to be better, although they never think that they are doing better. They see a lot of things as a competition, and these things can result to them being sick. They race to be the first done eating, (however try to at least be second when it comes to turning in things; being first for things like that and raising their hand is nerve-wrecking), try to beat everyone in games (even if they aren't competition games), and is completely competitive during Physical Education, although they do try to be the best in every class. The More You Know, Two They have no self-confidence, and it's shown whenever someone tries to say they're pretty or kind, considering they just say that they're lying and that they're ugly. It's never been confirmed as to why Batter thinks this or why they don't have any self-confidence. It has also been said that Batter loves pastel blue and purple, and would love to bleed those colours. They enjoy music, and said that they'd love anyone who sang for them. They're also easy to fluster, and they hate this because ever if someone jokingly flirts with them, they believe it's real, and eventually they have to bring themself to remember that it probably is a joke, and gets upset. Batter actually is easily hurt/offended, and some people may notice, but they try to hide it. Their current favourite show is Tokyo Ghoul, as for their favourite musical being.. unknown. Their favourite foods are pizza and buffalo wings, and anything sweet. They're also questioning their sexuality- they're unsure if they're panromantic or pansexual, but just stick with pansexual for the mean time. Drew Was Here Batter is shown to have a deep and utter love for Drew. The most handsomest member of the Chatzy gang. I mean, c'mon. Have you seen the guy in a suit? He's sexy af. But that was just a lie; even if Batter had feelings for Drew, they wouldn't have openly stated it, nerds. Their favourite songs at the moment are Evelyn, Evelyn; Aishite, Aishite; and BTSTU, and Let's Pretend. Mainly Aishite, Aishite and Let's Pretend considering the relatable lyrics in both songs. Batter also likes to quote those emo songs >///> ewe unu owo. Sm Song Quotes "You know I give a fuck about you everyday, guess it's time that I tell you the truth-- if I share my toys, will you let me stay? Don't wanna leave this play date with you." "Let's pretend everything's okay, let's put on a smile so we can say: "I am fine, can't you see? I smile cause I'm happy!" "It's people I need, oh people to feed," The choker accursed would frantically scream! "I'm hurting and bleed, I need more to feed, get people MORE people!" The choker would scream! and probably 500 more songs tbh AND ALSO, "ugly scp tato" -PDF Category:PDF the big file